


Consequences

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions always have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for episode 1:08

"You lied to me."

Merlin straightened abruptly from where he had been tidying the neglected corners of Arthur's bedroom. He was taken aback by the words, not least because he'd managed to miss Arthur entering the room behind him. Arthur had been quiet, reserved when in Merlin's presence, since returning from taking the boy - Mordred, as it appeared he was named - back to his people. Nevertheless, Merlin hadn't expected an accusation like that. The fact that Arthur was right didn't make it any less of a shock. Merlin only wondered how Arthur knew. Of course, Gaius always said that he was a terrible liar, but Merlin had thought his excuse about having trouble leaving the castle was perfectly plausible in the midst of the hue and cry surrounding the boy's escape.

"Sire?" Merlin decided it would be best to play dumb. Maybe he'd made a mistake and Arthur was talking about something else entirely, although the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. "I don't understand. Why would you think that?"

When Merlin turned to face him, Arthur's eyes were colder than he had ever seen them. "Most likely because it's the truth! Do not try and play me for a fool again, Merlin. You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Arthur..." Merlin held out a hand; it was half entreaty, half an attempt to ward off the banked fury he could sense in the tense lines of Arthur's body.

"You would have abandoned me and the boy to my father's less than tender mercies. At the very least you owe me an explanation," Arthur said, confusion colouring the anger in his words. "I just don't understand why you'd turn your back on us that way. Morgana placed her trust in you and you helped her hide the boy to begin with, why not me? What did I do to deserve your betrayal? Though I suppose I should be grateful that you had a change of heart in the end."

"It wasn't you," Merlin said, barely above a whisper. "I would never betray _you_. I just... I can't explain my actions, but there was more at stake than you know."

"You're making even less sense than usual," Arthur snapped, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, really sorry." Merlin turned his gaze on Arthur, trying to convey the depth of his sincerity. Now certainly wasn't the time to talk of his own magic and the dragon's revelations, so all Merlin had to convince Arthur with was the truth of his devotion to him. He hoped it would be enough. "Please believe that I would never wish any harm to come to you, but I found myself in an impossible situation."

"Impossible situation? What kind of nonsense is this? Enlighten me, Merlin!" Arthur turned his back on Merlin, his frustration evident in the way his hands were clasped tightly into fists at his sides. "Or must I have you thrown into the dungeons in Mordred's stead?"

"If that is what you feel you have to do, so be it," Merlin said calmly.

Arthur whirled around, disbelieving. "You're serious?"

Merlin drew himself up to his full height, facing Arthur without fear. "Deadly."

A look of uncertainty crossed Arthur's features. "You really do mean it." He shook his head. "Just when I think I have you figured out..."

"Are you going to have me locked up?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"I ought to." Arthur dragged a hand across his face, covering his eyes for a moment. When he looked a little more composed, he crossed the room, stopping just short of where Merlin stood. "But, no doubt against my better judgement, I actually do believe you mean me no harm."

"Thank you," Merlin breathed, relaxing just a fraction.

"Don't make me regret this decision, Merlin," Arthur said harshly. "If you ever betray me again..."

"I won't," Merlin said in a rush. "In everything, I only want to protect you. I swear to you, Arthur."

Their eyes met and held for a long moment. Arthur was the first to look away.

"You're dismissed," Arthur said sharply. "I'll send word when I need your services."

Merlin tensed, hands clenching at his sides. It hurt more than he'd expected to be on the receiving end of Arthur's displeasure.

"Sire," he said, bowing his head.

When Arthur neither looked at him, nor said anything more, Merlin swallowed the bitter feeling that rose up to choke him and hurriedly backed out of Arthur's room. His head still told him he should have heeded the dragon's warning and let the boy be caught, regardless of the consequences to Arthur. In the end, Merlin was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. He could only hope that in time Arthur would find it in him to forgive.

More than that, though, Merlin prayed that the dragon's prophecy would be proved wrong. The heaviness in his heart left him fearing that it would not.


End file.
